


Four Letters; One Person

by Azurah



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Boys In Love, Confession gone wrong, Cute Ending, Fantasy, First Kiss, Fluff and Very Little Angst, How is that not a tag yet?, Inspired by Disney, Lee Heeseung is a Sweetheart (ENHYPEN), Light-Hearted, Love at First Sight, M/M, Maybe A Little Bit Of Sunki, Merman Park Sunghoon (ENHYPEN), Mild Language, Minor Jaywon, Modern Day Little Mermaid AU, Noob Surfer Lee Heeseung (ENHYPEN), Park Jongseong | Jay & Park Sunghoon Are Brothers, Park Sunghoon Is Whipped (ENHYPEN), Set In Jeju Island, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ursula the Sea Witch Isn't Bad, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurah/pseuds/Azurah
Summary: Sunghoon has a plan…… Well not exactly a plan, more like just the first step of a plan. But it’s fine, he knew he could easily figure out the rest of it later on. For now he needed Jay to back him up.“I want to go live above water,” Sunghoon stated all of a sudden.Jay’s eyes widened in disbelief and it’s a little comical how fast he whipped his head to the side to look at his brother. Sunghoon would have probably laughed if the matter wasn’t so urgent.“You want to what now?” Jay asked, his voice a little unsteady.“I want to live amonghumanson theland,” Sunghoon reiterated slowly. “And before you ask, no this isn’t a joke. I’m being completely serious.”Jay just kept staring at Sunghoon, as if the latter had finally gone crazy. Maybe it won’t be as easy to convince his brother as Sunghoon had originally thought.[Or Sunghoon is a young merman who saves a beautiful boy from drowning and most definitely also falls in love. The only problem(s): Sunghoon has a tail for legs while the boy is a human and to put a cherry on top, the said boy also has no recollection of the mer-prince]
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon, Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 22
Kudos: 55





	Four Letters; One Person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO, HI EVERYONE!! I'm Azurah (not my real name but the English translation of my actual name) and this is my first work for the ENHYPEN fandom. I have really been into ENHYPEN lately, they are just a bunch of talented little munchkins and all I want to do is wrap them up in blankets and feed them chocolate all day.
> 
> I'm so excited for this, although I don't really have that much experience in writing proper chapters since the other fic I'm currently working on for the ATEEZ fandom is a text-fic.
> 
> This chapter was supposed to be uploaded sometime in the middle of February but with me being a super lazy ass, it's the end of the month now. Anyways, this is supposed to be a Modern Day version of Little Mermaid i.e this is set in the 21st Century. 
> 
> Now without any further ado; Welcome to my shitty imagination!

🌊🌊🌊

“Sunghoon, come see me in my chamber.”’

The boy in question sighed with annoyance. The young mer-prince’s father; King Park Taekyeon had been trying to set Sunghoon up with a suitable partner for months now. Every week, the prince found himself being summoned by his father who would be ready with a new marriage prospect. And every week, Sunghoon would turn the offer down.

This was becoming a rather irritating occurrence.

On one hand, Sunghoon somewhat understood his father’s impatience. He was the youngest of his pod and also part of the royal blood. All his siblings were either wedded or at least betrothed.

But on the other hand, he would never approve of any random person just like that. Deep down in his heart, the young mer-prince knew that only the strongest bond of love would ever drive him into tying the knot.

It wasn’t that Sunghoon was opposed to getting married. He just didn’t want to end up with a partner he did not love, like the rest of his sisters and brothers.

Even Jongseong (or Jay as he liked to call himself to piss off the elders), who was the most rebellious and loudmouthed of the bunch, had gotten himself a fiancé six months ago. And soon, in another few months, his dearest brother would have a husband who is the eldest son of the duke of Busan port.

Sometimes he thought that Jay agreed to get affianced just to shut their father up. However, Sunghoon’s ever so romantic heart doesn’t beat at the photos of random strangers that his father deems worthy enough to be a competent match.

And so, as the younger lazily glided after his father, he knew that he would keep saying no until he found the person his stubborn heart seems to be waiting for.

“Yes father?”

The king took a seat at his writing desk, placing his trident on top as he pulled out some documents from the shelf below. The documents looked out of context as by this point, pictures of a stranger would have been handed to Sunghoon. This might be his first time that his father would talk to him about matters related to his royal duty. Not that the young prince was interested in those as well.

“My son, this might not be the most pleasing news for you but it’s been decided for the best,” stated his father gravely. “You are to be wedded to Aito Genji, first prince of Osaka Bay.”

For a whole minute, Sunghoon was left speechless. He couldn’t believe his ears. As far as this whole marriage thing had gone, he was aware that his father was in a hurry to see him engaged. But the king had also always respected his opinions. So why in hell was this decision being forced upon him like that?

“I don’t… I don’t understand,” Sunghoon’s lips trembled as he spoke. Maybe it was from anger or it might have been from fright at the thought of his future being selected for him in such a restrictive manner.

“You wanted to marry someone you truly desired, I’m aware of that.” King Taekyeon’s eyes casted downwards. “But our relation with the kingdom of Osaka has been in some kind of unrest for the longest time. After discussing with the royal council, we have deemed it best that this marriage takes place. It will smooth over any possible animosity the two kingdoms have at present.”

It was true. While Sunghoon may not be very invested in his royal duties as the prince of Korea Strait he was still aware of the how rocky their relations have been with the Osaka Bay. But that didn’t mean he was ready to give up his freedom just yet.

“Why does it have to be me? Why can’t it be one of the children of the council members?” The youngest prince asked, temper rising as he spoke.

His father sighed, as if he had expected his son to be against the situation.

“The higher the rank one will hold, the stronger the alliance will be. I know this news has shocked you, my dear. But King Genji’s son is extremely well respected; he has proven himself to be a great leader on many occasions and he’s known for his easy going nature. I’m sure you’ll grow to adore him in no time. And the Osaka Bay is a beautiful place. Since you like exploring new places so much, I have no doubt that you will be quite satisfied with your new residence.”

The little scare Sunghoon felt earlier had subsided, with stark fury taking its place.

“I don’t want to learn to like someone overtime! I want to fall in love with someone by my own _will_!” He objected in a shrill voice that seeped with irritation. “Father, you cannot do this to me. I don’t care how nice this guy is or how beautiful his kingdom is, I am not going to marry him.”

His father was beginning to lose his patience as well with his forehead creases starting to appear, Sunghoon noticed. But that didn’t faze the merman in the slightest. If there was one thing that Sunghoon had, it was his determination.

“You cannot reject the offer this time Sunghoon. It’s your duty to your people. You will be marrying the prince of Osaka Bay and that’s final.” His father said authoritatively.

Sunghoon looked his father right in the eye.

“No.”

“No?” The king stared at his youngest son in disbelief.

“No, I will not to marry someone who I don’t love. You’ll have to think of another solution if you want to keep harmony with the Kingdom of Osaka. I refuse to be a pawn in your peace offering.” Sunghoon said, feeling a sense of control for the first time since he started this conversation.

“Quit being such an insolent child!” His father said as his eyebrows furrowed in anger.

The prince figured that somewhere in the Strait a storm must be brewing, seeing as the king had started losing his temper.

“I will quit being insolent when you quit forcing me to do things that I clearly don’t want to.” As gentle as Sunghoon was, he’d still never be one who backed down from a fight.

Their rather loud voices must’ve gathered attention since Jay busted through the doors, face full of worry.

“What’s going on here?” His brother asked.

Their father turned to Jay, struggling to keep his voice low. “Thank goodness you’ve arrived Jay. Your brother is being unreasonable and refusing to fulfill his duty as a prince.”

The youngest prince couldn’t believe his ears. If someone was unreasonable here, then it was certainly his father. Ordering Sunghoon around so easily, as if marrying a stranger wasn’t exactly the kind of thing the prince had been opposed to all his life.

“And our Father is making me marry some guy named Kenji forcibly, because apparently he can’t seem to work out our problems with another kingdom without using matrimony as a solution.” Sunghoon sassed.

“Sunghoon!” The king roared with anger, his two sons flinching at the high tone. “You are my son and you will do as I say. Don’t make me do something drastic.”

If it wasn’t before, a storm would definitely be brewing now.

“You don’t need to do anything drastic, father. Just keep this up and you’ll lose me without any other means necessary.” Sunghoon spat before swimming out of his father’s chamber quickly.

He heard a swish of waves as Jay followed him out at once.

“Sunghoonie, wait a second.” His brother said from behind. Pity was clear in his voice.

“Not now Jay, please leave me alone.” Wanting to be by himself to simmer in anger, Sunghoon only away swam faster.

🌊🌊🌊

Blinded by rage, Sunghoon only became aware of how far he had reached from the castle once he stopped to take a breather. Looking around, he came to the startling conclusion that he had swam too far. Farther away from his house than he had ever dared to in the past.

He looked up, watching the rays of sunlight piercing through the water and landing more visibly on the sea bed. He raised his hand in an attempt to catch the beam of light. Amazingly, it was the warmth of the sun that cooled his temper down.

His community was situated way deep in the ocean, where little to no glow of the sun was visible. It was a nice feeling, the golden rays upon his palm. Little things like this were what the mer-prince found actual happiness in.

Sunghoon’s thoughts drifted back to the news his father had disclosed just a while ago.

An exhausted sigh escaped his lips. The king and his youngest son had never really seen eye to eye on many matters. But Sunghoon was assured that he’d get to pick the person he is supposed to spend the rest of his future with.

And now, even the littlest bit of freedom he thought he had concerning his _own_ life, had been taken away from him.

Would he really have to marry that stranger? Would he have to move away from Jay? What if Sunghoon grows apart with his dearest sibling? Is that all he was going to end as, just some ‘big shot first born’s husband? Could things get any worse than this?

Sunghoon’s mind was getting plagued with these frightening thoughts and he started contemplating what it would be like if he were to run away from home.

Just then, he caught slight movement to his left.

The mer-folk were a well concealed community, and they preferred it that way. Humans, according to the countless tales Sunghoon had heard, were dangerous beings. They few interactions mermaids have had with humans in the past had always ended tragically, mostly for the mermaids.

Contrary to most mer-folks, Sunghoon had always been fascinated by those creatures that lived on land. He had seen a few humans from afar when he was just a youngling. All he could remember from his hazy memories was that they were laughing and running around on the beach.

While the prince wasn’t afraid of them so to speak, he was still wary of being seen by one and revealing the secret his race has protected for so many years.

Heart leaping to his chest, Sunghoon turned around in the fear of possibly getting caught by a human.

To his utter relief, it turned out to be just a turtle slowly making its way to him. Sunghoon let out a breath he didn’t even know he had been holding as the turtle stopped in the front of him.

This turtle was a youngling too; it was most likely twenty years old or less. As the turtle curiously glanced at Sunghoon with its large beady eyes, the prince couldn’t help but chuckle at the adorable animal.

“Hello there, where did you come from?” The prince asked.

“Hi, I’m Hertle,” it replied in a squeaky voice. “I live by the beach.”

“Hertle the turtle, that’s got a pleasant ring to it,” Sunghoon laughed. “My name is Park Sunghoon. Nice to meet you, Hertle.”

A few bubbles left Hertle’s mouth as his eyes widened even more. “Are you the son of King Park?”

This didn’t come as a surprise to the merman. Almost every being residing in the Korean Strait knew of him, always making it hard for him to make new friends. As soon as he would reveal his identity, everyone started treating him differently.

“Yes, I am.” Sunghoon braced himself for Hertle to either flee away in panic or turn sweeter than necessary, ready to get in the king’s good books.

Instead he was met with the little green creature’s excited snort. “Cool, I’ve never met a royal before!”

The prince could only watch with laughter escaping him as Hertle blabbered on about how it’s mother was wary of deeper waters and never let the turtle go anywhere near the castle. This resulted in Hertle not having any friends other than its older sister. This was Hertle’s first time swimming away from the beach.

This made Sunghoon come to a realization that he and Hertle were very similar. Both of them had been raised in an almost isolated state with only their siblings as friends and this was their first time being away from their homes.

“Do you want to be my friend? I don’t have any either, aside from my brother Jay.”

Hertle spun around in excited circles. “Yes yes yes! I would love to!”

Sunghoon felt his mood lighten up considerably. Even though his father had told him some pretty astounding news earlier, he had gotten to make a new acquaintance out of it.

Hertle was cute, with its big eyes and honest personality. The young prince was glad he swam so far out.

“So what do you say, want to do something fun?”

For Sunghoon, who had explored almost his father’s entire kingdom, there weren’t really any exciting things left to do in the ocean.

“What do you mean by something fun?” Needless to say, the merman was confused.

Hertle looked at Sunghoon for a long minute in silence before it exclaimed, “Oh right, I forgot you live at the deep end.”

This only confused the youngest prince further, as he couldn’t understand the link between where he lived and having an exciting activity to do.

The confusion must’ve been clear on his face because Hertle started swimming towards shallow water. The turtle beckoned Sunghoon to follow him with its tiny paw.

“When you live by the beach, there is always something fun to do. Follow me, I’ll show you a beautiful place,” Hertle exclaimed.

Somehow Sunghoon felt like he could trust the turtle, so he simply nodded his head and followed after it. They swam in a direction even further away from the castle and closer to land. The merman could tell by the way distance between the sand's surface and ocean's surface slowly decreased.

As they grew closer to the land, so grew Sunghoon’s anxiety. “Hertle, I can’t be spotted by any human. You’re aware of that right?”

“Of course, silly.” The turtle said before jokingly adding, “Don’t worry Prince Park Sunghoon. Where we’re going, you’ll be well hidden from all wandering eyes.”

A few more minutes of swimming later, Sunghoon’s tail was touching the wet sand. He followed Hertle as it circled around a bunch of rocks embedded into the seabed before coming to a sudden halt.

Looking up to see what kind of location they had finally ended up at, the young prince felt his breath getting caught in the throat. Before him was a secluded cove, separated from the beach ahead by large rocks.

Like Hertle had said, the cove was indeed wonderful. Despite being masked from people’s vision, it certainly provided an excellent spot to watch others enjoying at the beach.

Sounds of laughter broke the merman from his thoughts. Gazing in the direction of the voices he saw a group of friends a little away from the shore, floating on their surfboards. They were splashing around, trying to tip each other into the water. The boys looked so content as they sported big smiles on their faces.

As Sunghoon watched them play around so joyfully as if there was no worry weighing them down, a sense of longing made its way into the merman’s heart. That was the kind of life he wanted to lead too. He wanted to be free and hang out with friends without having to be pestered by royal duties that take away his freedom.

But then his gaze landed on one boy in particular and Sunghoon could have sworn his heart stopped beating for a few seconds. His newly made friend’s squeaky voice merged with the silence and all the prince could do was look at the boy whose eyes seemed to be holding entire galaxies inside.

“See, I told you it’ll be fine,” the turtle cheered. “I come here often. You can see the whole ocean from here. The sunsets are especially a sight to behold. Isn’t it beautiful?”

While Sunghoon’s new friend was talking about the new hidden corner of the beach, the youngest prince couldn’t help but smile at the word that fit so perfectly with the boy he’s been focused on this entire time.

As the unnamed boy threw his head back in laughter, Sunghoon whispered without realizing. “ _Beautiful_ …”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the first chapter!! Hope you liked what you read so far!! 
> 
> If you liked this chapter please smash the kudos button!! If you want to keep up with this work smash the bookmark button! If you want to follow me as a writer, go to my profile and smash the subscribe button!
> 
> Comments are highly solicited (pretty please 🥺) and greatly appreciated (ily 💙), tell me whatever you thought about this chapter!
> 
> Hope everyone has an awesome weekend and stay safe!


End file.
